


Ice Skates & Coffee Dates

by clairevxyance



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Oneshot, ice skater!Riku, just fluff man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairevxyance/pseuds/clairevxyance
Summary: Sora usually plays ice hockey with his buddies on the weekend. He most certainly doesn't expect to get a coffee date form being the first one there.Or The One Where Riku is a Figure Skater and is Completely Entranced by Sora's Uncanny Adorableness.





	Ice Skates & Coffee Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piscesgirl123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscesgirl123/gifts).



> A gift to my best friend! This was sitting in my drafts for like, a year, and I just wanted to finish it bc I live for these suckers.

Sora had a weekend routine; get up on Saturday morning, eat breakfast, brush his teeth, try to (and fail to) fix his godforsaken hair, and head over to the ice rink around the corner from his apartment. 

He and his friends played friendly games of ice hockey every weekend, and Sora never missed one. However, he was almost never the first one to the rink on Saturday mornings; usually it was Kairi or Tidus who beat him to it. 

This Saturday morning, things were different.

Sora arrived at the rink around the same time he always did. The place was practically empty, save for the poor girl at the front desk who looked like she needed about three cups of coffee. Sora readjusted the strap of his duffel bag on his shoulder as he greeted her.

He continued to make his way toward the two rinks. Usually, the one of them was open to the public for general skating and the other was reserved for skating lessons or hockey practices or games or figure skating tournaments. Sora walked into the arena for the latter of the two. To his surprise, he found that he wasn’t the only one in the arena. There was a skater on the ice.

The skater was obviously male, even though his silvery hair reached past his shoulders. He was dressed in a plain black track suit with matching black skates. Clearly this guy wasn’t part of a lesson from lack of people being around.

Sora marched his way into the stands and took a seat, plopping his bag down on the floor next to him. The skater hadn’t seen Sora walk in, and he was almost certain the guy had earbuds in. Sora watched in awed silence as the skater moved across the ice.

It seemed as if this guy wasn’t even touching the ice; it looked almost like he was gliding just above the surface of it. His back was facing the direction he was going, and Sora watched as his limbs tensed, preparing for a jump. The skater spun for a split second in the air and landed with a bit of a turn on one foot. After gliding for a moment, he turned sharply towards the center of the rink. He lifted his leg and held it in the air with one hand, spinning dizzyingly fast. After losing a bit of momentum, the skater brought his leg down and crouched, all in one swift motion. He looking to be in a sitting position (still spinning), his leg now out in front of him. His forehead was barely inches away from his shin. The spin was now really starting to lose momentum. The skater then gracefully rose to his feet, arms held above his head in a sort of finishing pose, eyes closed.

Sora blinked stupidly. He got to his feet and started clapping. He couldn’t help himself. The skater’s eyes snapped open, clearly not expecting an audience. He pulled one of the earbuds from his ear and stared back at Sora who had ceased clapping. The brunet now held his hands clasped over his chest, smiling awkwardly at the silver haired mystery man.

As if he had been prodded, the skater almost tripped as he went to get off the ice, glancing at Sora over his shoulder every two seconds or so.

Sora threw his duffel bag over his shoulder and raced down the steps of the stands to greet the skater. He was just putting his skate guards on when Sora had reached him. The skater rose to his full height, and Sora was surprised to find that he towered over him; Sora only reached to about his chin. The figure skater quirked a brow and stared down at him with sea green eyes.

“That was unlike anything I’ve ever seen before!” the brunet exclaimed. “I skate but not like, figure skate, more like ice hockey skate, ya know? I’ve never really been good at all ‘beauty and grace’ like figure skaters are but it’s fascinating to watch and just, wow, you’re—”

The skater started to chuckle. Sora stopped midsentence and furrowed his brow, pouting. He crossed his arms over his chest. “What are _you_ laughing at? I just complimented you!”

The skater looked at him again, a faint smile still on his lips. “I’m not used to having an audience as adorable as you are.”

Sora’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and found himself blushing. “O-oh yeah?” He bit his lip.

The skater leveled his face with Sora’s. “Yeah,” he said in a teasing whisper. He stood up again and started to walk out of the arena. He paused.

“Riku.”

The brunet turned to look at him. “Huh?”

“My name,” the skater said, his sea green eyes piercing Sora. “Riku.”

“I-I’m Sora,” he stammered, smiling sheepishly.

Riku’s gaze softened. “You know, I could teach you to have all the ‘beauty and grace’ of a figure skater on the ice if you really wanted me to.”

“Really!?” Sora smiled. “That’d be so cool!”

“In return, you have to give me your number and take me out for coffee.”

Riku smirked as Sora processed what he had just said. Had Riku just asked him out?

Sora made an unintelligent sound. “Uh, yeah, sure. Just, just a minute.” He clumsily dug around in his duffel bag for a minute in search of his cell phone. He turned around to face Riku triumphantly and handed him the phone. The skater tapped in his contact information and told Sora that he had to go, but to give him “a call or something” later. Sora watched him go, his silver locks swishing elegantly over his shoulders.

“Sora!”

The brunet turned to see both Kairi and Tidus barreling towards him. He smiled when the two of them slowed to a stop in front of him.

“Who was _that_ guy?” Tidus asked. “He looked like trouble.”

“He’s my upcoming coffee date.”

* * *

Sora’s stomach flipped when he woke up the following Saturday.

Instead of going through his routine for his regular Saturday morning, Sora took more care in getting ready. He was meeting Riku at a little coffee shop not too far away from the ice rink. He wanted to make sure he looked presentable, rather than say to hell with his hair like he usually did.

When getting dressed, he remembered Riku’s comment on wearing something comfortable when they had been texting throughout the week. Sora tugged on a pair of sweatpants, a comfy t-shirt, and a windbreaker. He scooped up his pair of skates and slung them over his shoulder, making sure the guards stayed on the blades. Sora grabbed his keys, locked up his apartment, and made his way to the coffee shop.

Sora decided to walk because one, it really wasn’t _that_ chilly out, and two, the coffee shop was only a few blocks away from his apartment complex. Plus, if he had been driving, he was pretty sure it would’ve made him even more nervous than he needed to be. The mid-morning breeze calmed his nerves.

The coffee shop came into sight. Suddenly, his stomach knotted again. Sora didn’t see Riku inside yet (or really anyone else for that matter), so he went in. He was thankful Riku agreed on this coffee shop because he knew most of the baristas behind the counter. Sora’s nerves were again soothed when he recognized his friend Roxas behind the counter.

Roxas had looked up when the bell over the door had sounded. He wiped his hands on his green apron and smiled. “Hey, Sora. You’re here early. What’s the matter, need some caffeine to cram?”

Sora smiled sheepishly. “Actually, I’m meeting someone here this morning. We’re going skating afterwards.”

“A date, then?” a second voice piped up from the back room. Both Sora and Roxas looked up to Ventus swinging the back door open, carrying two boxes stacked on top of each other. He placed them in front of him and dusted off his hands. Ventus’s smile was genuine when he looked up at the brunet. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

Sora opened his mouth to reply, but the bell over the front door cut him off. He whipped around, looking over his shoulder. Riku stood framed in the doorway. Sora’s nerves started to eat away at his stomach again. Riku smiled a Mona Lisa smile and proceeded to walk towards him. He slung an arm over Sora’s shoulder casually and raised his eyebrows at the twins on the other side of the counter. He then looked down at Sora. “Good morning.”

Roxas and Ventus each had their own form of surprise on their faces; Roxas’s eyebrows were raised in questioning, and Ventus’s eyelids fluttered, his jaw dropped. Sora’s face flushed.

“What can I get you two?” Roxas asked, once he shook himself from his stupor. Ven was still staring at the two of them with a giant smile.

Riku’s eyes scanned the menu boards behind the twins’ heads. Sora replied softly. “I’ll just have a small hot chocolate, Rox.”

Roxas punched his order into the register and looked back up at Riku expectantly. “For you?”

“Small black coffee, two sugars,” Riku replied nonchalantly. Roxas punched in the other order and brought up the total. Ventus moved towards one of the coffee machines on the other side of the room. Riku started for his pocket for his wallet, but Sora tapped him on the arm.

“I’ll get it,” he told Riku, and he waved his wallet in front of him. “Don’t worry about it.”

Riku quirked an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine,” Sora waved him off. “It’s the least I can do since you’re going to teach me to skate. It’s only a few dollars anyways.”

Riku smiled that almost non-existent smile again and said, “Thanks” before taking a seat at one of the tables near the windows.

Sora handed the cash to Roxas who in turn made change out for him. He shoved his wallet back in his pocket and went to retrieve the drinks from Ven. The blond handed Sora the two hot cups and gave him a look. He leaned over the counter to whisper in Sora’s ear.

“He’s very handsome, Sora,” Ven whispered, and he sounded like an excited five year old. “Seems like a gentlemen, too. You two look very cute together.”

Sora jerked away from him, his face flaming all the way to the tips of his ears. Without saying a word to Ventus, the brunet stiffly made his way to the table that Riku was seated at. He placed Riku’s coffee down in front of him and took the seat opposite Riku.

The silver haired boy looked from the baristas to Sora. “Do you know the two of them?”

Sora took a sip of his hot chocolate, praying that his ears weren’t red anymore. “Yeah, I went to high school with them. I actually met them through my friend, Kairi. Her older brother is Roxas’s boyfriend.”

“They seem really different,” Riku commented after sipping his coffee. “Personality wise, I mean.”

“Yeah, well,” Sora started. “Roxas has always been quiet. Ventus is sorta more like me, I guess? He’s outgoing and very nice, very thoughtful.”

Riku hummed in response, took another sip of his coffee. Sora cradled his cup in his hands. He felt the conversation dying, and he tapped his fingers rhythmically against the paper cup. It was a nervous habit of his. Sora then looked up at his quiet companion.

“What first got you into skating, Riku?” Sora asked quietly.

Riku tucked his silver hair behind his ear and hummed. “You want the long version or the short version?”

Sora blinked stupidly. “Uh…”

“I’ll tell you the short version for now.” Riku’s brow scrunched up and his mouth twisted, as if he didn’t like remembering how he became a skater. “I got bullied throughout much of high school. Beat up a bunch. The rink became my escape. That sort of thing.”

Sora frowned. How could anyone pick on a guy as good looking (or as big and tall) as Riku was? Was it _because_ of the ice skating? Figure skating wasn’t exactly the “manliest” of sports, but that couldn’t have been it; figure skating and ice hockey were _huge_ around here. Sora pouted in thought. What was it?

And then, like the idiot Sora was, he realized what it had been that Riku had been beat up for. Riku was on a _date_. With another _guy._

Being openly gay had never really been a major problem in Sora’s life; his town was pretty accepting towards people part of the LGBT+ community. Sure, there were some instances in high school where he had gotten teased, but not to the point that he needed an escape. Sora felt bad for the silver-haired beauty sitting across from him. He must’ve come from a town that wasn’t as accepting.

Sora looked into Riku’s sea green eyes, trying to convey to him that he understood. Riku just looked down and took another sip of his coffee.

They carried on light conversation after that, and before long, they were making their way to the ice rink. Sora admittedly liked being in Riku’s company. Sometimes Kairi and Tidus were just a bit too rowdy for him (like he was one to talk), but Sora liked this change of pace in people. Riku was calm, cool, and collected (not to mention one of the _most beautiful_ looking boys Sora had ever seen in his entire life) with just a hint of mysterious.

“What about you Sora? How did you get into skating?” Riku asked suddenly. The ice rink was just around the corner now.

Sora was caught off guard. “Uh, well…I’ve been playing ice hockey ever since I can remember. My dad was big on ice hockey too. I’ve been playing nearly my whole life, but I never learned how to skate like a figure skater. Always secretly wanted to though.”

“Today must be your lucky day then, Sora.”

The two of them stepped into the rink that had less people. They laced up their skates and walked out onto the ice, Riku tightly gripping Sora’s hand as if it were the brunet’s first time on the ice. Sora didn’t protest.

They were near the center of the ice, and Riku glided to a stop. He turned to face Sora, grabbing his hands and holding them in his own. Those sea green eyes pierced through Sora again, and he shuddered; but he loved it.

“Now,” Riku started, sounding very much like a teacher starting a new lesson. “One way that figure skating differs from ice hockey is that you don’t need to throw your weight into your skating. It’s all about being light, as if you aren’t even touching the ice.”

Riku continued to talk, but Sora wasn’t really listening to the words coming out of the figure skater’s mouth as he glided away from Sora to demonstrate. Sora watched as Riku effortlessly twirled and danced across the ice. From the looks of it, it still seemed as if Riku was instructing him. Riku came back around to stand in front of him.

“Got it, Sora?” Riku whispered breathlessly. Sora stared at him, wide-eyed. He didn’t listen to anything this poor guy just said. But he nodded anyways.

What an idiot.

Sora tried to skate with the same elegance and grace as Riku had just had, but it was difficult. Sora was trying a little too hard to be light and airy and ended up tripping over his own feet. He fell backwards onto the ice, right on his butt. Riku made his way over to Sora, and Sora was expecting him to be annoyed or mad that Sora hadn’t really listened to him. But instead, Riku was laughing as he helped the brunet to his feet.

“You didn’t listen to a word I just told you, did you?” Riku quirked an eyebrow playfully, his laughter bubbling down to a chuckle that he just couldn’t suppress.

Sora’s face burned in embarrassment, and he grinned sheepishly. “Not a word.”

Riku grinned, rolled his eyes. “Alright, I’ll tell you again, but actually listen this time?”

Sora nodded feverishly.

So Riku demonstrated again, and Sora actually listened this time—and absolutely _didn’t_ daydream about skating with Riku for the rest of his life. Riku let him try again, and Sora felt as if this attempt were better. He stumbled more than once, but caught his balance and continued to skate.

Sora liked this; it was exciting and new and sometimes scary, just like his date, he thought. Sora hoped and hoped this wasn’t a one-time thing. He wished for more coffee dates and skating lessons in the near future with Riku.

Sora was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t see Riku until they crashed into each other. The brunet shouted as the two of them fell to the ice.

Sora was so embarrassed (yet again) and he started stuttering out apologies to Riku (whom he was on top of). Riku interrupted him with his laugh again. He opened his piercing sea green eyes and looked at Sora. Sora shut up immediately. They sat like that for a moment in silence, before Riku leaned up and pecked Sora on the lips. Sora was so shocked that he tried to scramble to his feet, but only ended up falling down on his butt again, facing Riku. Sora stared at him.

“W-what was that for?!” Sora screeched, his voice much higher than normal.

Riku shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly, as if he had done nothing more than brush by him. “Couldn’t help it.”

Sora blinked, trying to process everything as Riku got to his feet. He held out a hand for Sora to take and helped him up.

“Since you’ve most likely got things to do, and I have places to be, why don’t we try this again next weekend?”

 _Again_.

 _Next weekend_.

Sora nodded again, a grin spreading across his features. “Same time? A-at the coffee shop?”

“You got it.” Riku winked at him.

Riku made towards the door of the rink, but Sora grabbed his wrist before he got too far. Riku turned with a raised eyebrow as Sora carefully got on the tips of his toes and kissed Riku at the corner of his mouth (he was too short to reach his lips, okay?).

Before Riku could say anything more, Sora sped off the ice and made to exit the rink.

He couldn’t wait until next weekend.


End file.
